


Нечаканы снег

by Angulema



Series: Meludir/Feren Series [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elves, Established Relationship, M/M, Peace, So there's another weather sketch, winter is coming
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: Крыху зімовая замалёўка)





	

Зіма, як і ўсё іншае ў гэтым годзе, прыйшла крыху нечакана і загадзя. Не ўсе дрэвы яшчэ скінулі свае ўбранні, калі адным вечарам з прыцягнулых хмараў пачало пакрысе церушыць снегам — мокрым і цяжкім, бо было яшчэ не так холадна, каб сняжынкі выраслі як мае быць. Але ж гэта быў снег, і Мелудзір амаль прыліп носам да шкла, назіраючы, як маленькія белыя крупінкі засыпаюць невялікую палянку перад іх з Феранам домам. Феран нават прыгасіў лямпу, каб каханаму было лепей відаць, і, трохі падумаўшы, далучыўся да яго.

Снег ціхутка ахутваў лес — каб растаць на наступны дзень, але ж гэта здарыцца толькі заўтра. А зараз два эльфы стаялі поплеч ля акна, прыціскаліся да шкла тварамі і напруджвалі вочы, каб лепей разгледзець першы зімовы цуд.

— А ўяўляеш, як дзіўна мы выглядаем за таго боку? — ціхенька хіхікнуў Мелудзір.

Феран уявіў і таксама пырснуў:

— Добра, што наўрад ці хто прыйдзе сюды ў такое надвор’е. Ці маглі б падумаць, што тут жывуць якіясьці невядомыя істоты.

Мелудзір фыркнуў і намацаў сваёй далонню Феранаву.

— Я б нават быў не супраць зрабіцца невядомай істотай, калі разам з табою.

— Я таксама, — азваўся Феран.

 

Снег па-ранейшаму сыпаў на прагаліну і на лес і рабіў свет крыху чысцейшым. Два эльфы ўглядаліся ў гэтае звычайнае дзіва і пачувалі сябе неверагодна шчаслівымі.

 

_25.10.2016_


End file.
